Catheters are thin tubes which are widely used in medicine for a wide range of procedures. Catheters can be inserted in the body (body cavity, duct, or vessel) to treat diseases or perform surgical procedures (e.g. drainage, administration of fluids, or insertion of stents) in urological, gastrointestinal, neurovascular, ophthalmic, cardiovascular and other applications.
Insertion of a catheter is typically carried out by coating the catheter with a medical lubricating gel allowing it to be quickly and smoothly inserted with minimal pain to the patient. Since the diameter of the catheter is normally only marginally smaller than that of the lumen into which it is inserted, friction between the wall of the catheter and the tissue of the lumen frequently causes pain to the patient when the catheter is removed, even after a short period of time. For example, removal of a catheter that has been introduced into the bladder of a patient through the urethra is generally very painful to the patient. Another cause of pain to the patient is the growth of bacteria between the outer wall of the catheter and the wall of the body lumen. This bacteria forms a mucous that has adhesive properties, so that the catheter “sticks” to the wall of the body lumen, as though glued. On removal, this can cause great pain and trauma to the patient, including tearing of the lumen and bleeding.
It is therefore a purpose of the present invention to provide a catheter which after insertion, is easily removed from the body of a patient.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a catheter which reduces the pain and trauma to the patient caused by the removal of the catheter.
Further purposes and advantages of this invention will appear as the description proceeds.